kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9
Sports Festival part 1 is the 9th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Misaki is working in Maid latte while she suddenly uses one of the café's tray to train herself and breaks the floor with it. Takumi asks if she is doing so for the upcoming sports festival. It is shown that the winner of each of the categories in the sports festival will receive special prizes. Sakura is crying because she has been made a bait in one of the events. The winner will receive a kiss from her. Misaki promises her that she will protect her and win the race.The festival starts and Misaki is ready to face the challenge. On the other hand, Takumi is not participating in the competition because he is not interested. The games starts and Misaki wins in the events one after the other. Because of participating in all the events, she seems quite exhausted which makes the other girls worry but she says that she will fight for their sake. The other guys are completely down because Miski is taking away all the prizes for the girl's team. Gouda, who is crazy for Sakura, is telling his friends that he will do anything to win the last race to earn the kiss prize, while Takumi silently listens. The next race is named 'Obstacle race' in which the prize is a kiss from Sakura. The race starts and after crossing several obstacles, Misaki and Gouda are in the lead. They reach the Swimming pool and Gouda pushes Misaki into it. Misaki is shocked and is about to fall when Takumi appears and catches her. She is surprised and curses Gouda for using dirty tricks. Misaki looks tired but yet, she tries to run when Takumi stops her. He reminds her that he has already told her once to remember that she is a girl as well. Misaki says that it doesn't matter. Takumi comments that her determined expression is cute as well. Takumi tells her to leave the rest to him and starts running. Misaki decides that she will continue as well. Gouda is in the lead and he is thinking about Sakura's kiss when Takumi appears from behind saying that it wasn't nice of him to do something like that to Misaki. Everyone is shocked from his sudden appearance. He takes the lead and Misaki is seen catching up as well. Gouda tries to trip Takumi with his legs but Takumi jumps and dodges. Takumi reaches the finishing line and takes the first place. Gouda spaces out due to shock and the second place goes to Misaki. The first prize goes to Takumi and Misaki apologizes to Sakura b ecause she was not able to protect her. Everyone is shocked when Takumi rejects the prize straight away and states that instead of of being pursued, he would prefer to be the pursuer. This again surprises everyone and the prize is then transferred to Misaki. Gouda curses himself for giving up while Misaki receives a sweet kiss from Sakura on her cheeks. Misaki and Takumi are then seen during the noon brake with Takumi asking for his prize because he won the race for his maid. He tells her that he gave his best in running because of her. Misaki gives up and asks him what he wants. Takumi holds her chin and, getting close to her, he asks whether or not he said earlier that instead of being the pursued, he would rather be the pursuer. Misaki blushes and shouts at him to stop joking and the afternoon session of the festival begins. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters